The present invention generally relates to electromagnetic relays and, more specifically, to a power miniaturized electromagnetic relay for printed circuit boards.
These relays generally comprise an energizing coil, a yoke encompassing the energizing coil, a swinging armature with return spring and a contact bearing block effective to house a plurality of contact tabs. The contact bearing block is generally made in a single piece and is provided with slots for the insertion of the contact blades which, after being inserted thereinto, are affixed by means of an adhesive material.
After having affixed the contact tabs it is necessary to control the precise mutual position of the contacts in said contact block, which operation may required a further manual adjusting or calibrating step.
In printed circuit board there is frequently a need to utilize the so-called miniaturized electromagnetic relays which, owing to their small (component) size, require expensive manual assembly. This fact is also true for the so-called power miniaturized relays wherein the energizing coil receives a low voltage/current, whereas its contact blades have applied thereto a higher voltage/current. In this case, due to safety reasons, it is necessary that between the magnetic circuit and the plurality of contact blades an insulating distance, for example, of at least 8 mm for a voltage in the range of 4 KV is maintained.